


Stars

by gokimoo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Conflictshipping, Established Relationship, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Making Out, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Pokemon FireRed, Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen, Pokemon LeafGreen, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Romance, a lot of making out lmao, aggressive blue oooh, conflictingshipping, there's not much smut but i'll tag to be safe, whatever tf it's called idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokimoo/pseuds/gokimoo
Summary: He won't slow down until he has his lover completely melted in his needy fingers, tangled flesh mended with his, and the space in between their mortal bodies is eliminated.-Leaf finally comes home.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovelies!! this is my third story I've posted here and I'm still a bit nervous. nonetheless, I hope y'all enjoy this one. there's enough... steamy material out there on these two. I wrote this in less than a day from sudden inspiration so forgive if I do have errors.

Stars

Leaf x Blue

K.A.

They are underwater; their lips moving to the same agonizing slow of time around them. Leaf wishes to come up for air, to breathe a steady rhythm. All attempts deem impossible to swim to the surface; Blue holds her head down as she drowns in his love.

Until she can pull away, finally gasping for precious air. It stings her lungs with a sharp pang. Lips burn a glowing red, his own itching to reunite even after seconds. He's hungry, desperate, every animalistic instinct kicking in like a predator to prey. Eager hands move to her shoulders, arms, hips, everywhere he can in such a short time span. They stop at the dips on her waist, gripping so hard she takes another deep breath, an earthquake against her vocal chords. He loves to hear her moan, but all he wants in this moment is silence and the smacking echo of their tongues. Foreheads bump each other as breathing bounces between their faces not even inches apart.

"S-slow down," Leaf begs, tugging at the collar of his shirt.

He can't. He won't slow down until he has his lover completely melted in his needy fingers, tangled flesh mended with his, and the space in between their mortal bodies is eliminated. Blue mentally curses Dialga and the damn natural flow of time. All acts of amorosity should be committed onto her all at once, in that minuscule span of minutes, and he was going to get what he desired even if it defied the laws of nature. He leeches onto her neck, teeth forcing markings of enamel on her tender skin in warm crimson. He sucks at the staccato bruises he leaves, lapping a tongue feverishly. Leaf's moans come out as restraining squeaks, now tugging at orange strands. She briefly realizes she has no recollection of where she hid her scarves and turtlenecks, but it wouldn't help her case much in the middle of Summer, anyway.

It's not enough, however. He wants nothing more than to caress her body with careful analyzation, study every curve and crevice of the woman he's been away from for far too long. He craves the mewling of her broken voice as he rips her composure by every last atom. He desperately needs the heated suffocation of being inside her. To fuck her with the roaring fire and ravenous torture buried in his hips. All right now, in their own universe where time ceases and there is nothing between them but the stars and purple hues of the galaxy.

A year has gone by without a touch; be it feathering prick of fingertips or tightening of knuckles on her sides. A year without his voice directly in her ear instead of through a phone speaker. Leaf hopes her boyfriend can lift his head from her bare shoulder blades so they can speak about their day, the weather, his new job, Kanto's growing pollution problem, anything in Arceus' control. Yet, the husk in his growls vibrating on her flushed skin stimulate just as much.

Blue leaves her neck, lips popping before planting a final peck across the hickeys, coming back to level her face. She is ethereal; eyes half-lidded, lips parted and sucking at the lack of oxygen, a stray tear still sliding down her cheek from the moment her eyes met him after that obstacle of a year. He kisses her again, attacking her tongue once more with as much vigor met with neck. She is pressed hard back into the wall, afraid of becoming one with it if he doesn't become satisfied soon. A hand moves down to her thigh, digging his nails into the naked flesh. Leaf moans in his mouth, eyes rolled back behind the curtains of her lids. The girl moves with perfect gravity underneath his battle-calloused hands as her weight is supported by them. They are now leveled coincidentally enough for him to press his crotch into her, grinding with erotic famine.

Blue may be in control, puppeteering her every squirm and voice crack- but she sprawls out in complete omnipotent form. He continues to worship her otherworldly body, hoping their cells entwine together.

He decides all self-control is lost and the only place it can be found is in Hell. Detaching from her mouth, she gasps when possessively throws her onto the bed, hovering over so his necklaces touches her chest. Teeth grits when his fingers can't pry open the buttons of jean shorts. He sighs a frustrated _dammit_ when he changes his mind to meddle with her t-shirt. Obediently letting the fabric slip across her face, she shivers from the air conditioning nipping at the newly exposed skin. Back to the damn jeans. He fiddles with the impossibly difficult buttons until his groin is burning with eager impatience. With a ripping sound he hopes fails to reach her ears, he successfully slides her shorts with as much haste as he does with her panties.

Before he can look down at his pants to unbutton them, Blue catches a glimpse of her face. Leaf is still panting, face painted in the hottest red hue. Her expression is frozen in stone, staring him down with obvious shock. The boy stops, placing a caress on the side of her cheek.

"What's the matter?" he innocently asks, as if he wasn't about to fuck the mental ability out of her.

She stammers through her breaths. "This is quite the 'welcome home,' isn't it?"

Embarrassed, he realizes she hasn't been in his home and presence for a mere five minutes- and he's already ripping her clothes off. More astounded than horrified, she flashes a sweet smile. The angels strum their golden harps.

"I'm sorry, Leaf, I got so carried away that-" Blue pleads as he attempts to slip her panties back on, until a reach towards his wrist halts his actions.

"You might as well finish what you started, though."

Blue detests Hoenn in an utmost abhorrence for calling to his girlfriend's sense of adventure. Carried away as easy as leaves in the wind. He was afraid a year would become years, years become decades, months were already an excruciating forever. Yet, she returns to his bedroom, unscathed by the harsh world's punishments.

He kisses her softly (a severe contrast to earlier), wrapping his fingers around hers. Leaf's hands are just as worn from battles and travels. He finds comfort in running this thumb over the familiar crevices and bumps. Hoenn can take away his lover for as long as it pleases, but never his love. She giggles at his change of libidinal pace, enjoying not just the calming of muscles in his expression, but how the sun peaked through the open spaces under his blinds to warm their glistening bodies.

"I missed you."

He briefly worries when she says nothing back, until she returns with a kiss of her own. It is deep as the oceans between Kanto and the rest of the world, filled with patience and longing. The calmest waves crash onto him. Before he slides her panties down once more, he glances at the clock above his headboard. It ticks at normal pace. He prays the clock breaks, for time to stop in place, at least slow down so they can spend eternities melting in each other's fingers and tangling their flesh together. All while the space between their mortal bodies is eliminated to nothing but stars and the purple hue of the galaxy.


End file.
